


Confesión

by Admin_mh



Series: Johnlock Fics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_mh/pseuds/Admin_mh
Summary: John finalmente decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Sherlock, probablemente no sea el momento idóneo pero necesita hacerlo.





	Confesión

**Author's Note:**

> Ésto es muy corto y acabo de escribirlo por una idea que tuve en el trabajo, probablemente pueda desarrollarse más pero simplemente necesitaba escribirlo.  
> Técnicamente solo es diálogo.

Sé que no es el momento indicado y que debí hacerlo antes pero no podía hacerlo, no me sentía preparado, tampoco estaba seguro de como reaccionarías, probablemente quieres callarme pero necesito decírtelo.

Cuando nos conocimos mi vida cambió completamente, probablemente notaste que por mi mente pasó la idea de suicidarme, simplemente quería dejar de sentir que ya nada tenía sentido, tú trajiste luz a donde solamente había oscuridad.

No planee que esto pasara.

La gente por alguna razón seguía pensando que éramos pareja y yo obviamente lo negaba porque no lo éramos, de hecho no sé si sientes atracción hacia otro ser humano, consideré que tal vez la Mujer había generado ese interés en ti pero jamás volviste a hablar de ella.

Cuando la conocimos me sentí molesto por la manera en la que te hablaba, el coqueteo descarado que o parecía molestarte, no sabía por qué me sentía de esa manera, uno no se siente así por sus amigos ó al menos nunca me había sentido así con alguien más.

Celos, la Mujer creía que estaba celoso de ella y que además estaba enamorado de ti, ¿puedes creerlo?, no quiero que me contestes.

Me tomó tiempo aceptarlo, no te diré que esto empezó cuando te conocí, no creo haberme sentido de esa manera aunque tú pensaras lo contrario, jamás te coquetee en el restaurante de Angelo a pesar de lo que digas.

Probablemente desde que empecé a hablar supiste mis intenciones pero aquí va...

Te amo, no espero que me respondas, simplemente necesitaba decirlo, probablemente no es el momento idóneo pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema, seguir adelante, Ella me dijo que sería bueno para mí pero no sé como me ayudará.

Tú me dijiste una vez que no eras un héroe, la verdad, hubo ocasiones en las que pensé que ni siquiera eras humano, pero deja que te diga esto, fuiste el mejor hombre, el ser humano más humano que conocí y nadie me convencerá de que mentiste así que...

Yo...

Estaba muy solo y hay mucho que te debo pero por favor, sólo hay una cosa mas, una más, un milagro más, Sherlock, por mí, no estés muerto.

¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? Sólo detenlo, sólo detén esto.


End file.
